kindredfandomcom-20200214-history
Jamie Syvian
Appearance Jamie is often referred to as Goldielocks/Blondie, due to his mousy blonde locks. He often keeps his hair out of his eyes, swept to the side. Absentmindedly, Jay often performs a hair flip to keep it out of his eyes, or by going through it with his hands. It's not like short hair is an option for him. Being of Ishgardian descent, Jamie is far from tanned. However, due to his mother hailing from La Noscea, he's not as pale as snow, either. He finds it nigh impossible to tan, even under the La Noscean sun. Spread over his body, Jamie has quite a lot of moles, mainly on his torso and arms. Jamie has a pair of guileless, sky blue eyes. In the mornings, his eyes are often bloodshot; red veins running over the sclera, due to a lack of sleep. Very much like a young child, Jamie's gaze often shifts over every little detail there is on an object, or an entire room. One might notice Jamie looks surprisingly young, having been called a teenager a myriad times, whilst in actuality, he's nearing his mid twenties. Jamie's features are often adorned with a radiant smile, though unlikely in the mornings. Jay keeps his hair well-kempt, being rather fond of it, he's sometimes caught combing it when nobody's looking. Jamie prefers to wear attires that are comfortable to him, than wearing aught that looks good, though causes trouble breathing. Personality Jamie is considered, by most, far from an oddball. He strives to be liked - and should anyone show but a shred of hatred towards Jamie, Jamie will be irked greatly. Jamie usually dons a sanguine personality, often searching for the tiniest spark of light in even the direst and darkest situations. Jamie is incredibly protective of his family and friends; he'll often say that friends are the family you choose for yourself. Jamie is incredibly selfless; the majority of his income goes to his family while but a scintilla of it goes to himself, a sufficient amount to keep him standing on his feet. Jamie can be flirtatious with pretty much anyone; while he used to love a fling, Jamie will most likely be searching for a love interest when he's single, even if subconciously. Family History Jamie's heritage goes back to both Limsa Lominsa and Ishgard. His father was born and raised in Ishgard, while his mother grew up in Limsa Lominsa. Catherine Greene was conceived in Coerthas when two unlikely individuals met on the road. Catherine was a beautiful Lominsan woman in her mid-twenties. She donned the farmer look well, even if she was in the barren landscape; to Logan, the stranger in the dark, cold night, she was a beacon. Noticing her shivering, he took her to his home, where she stayed for a sennight. Logan wasn't bad-looking either, far from it. His own long, blonde locks almost lit up in the dark as well, the same locks Jamie dons. In those seven days, both Logan and Catherine found love. After seven moons, Logan and Catherine thought it best to move to La Noscea. However, both were far from proficient in combat, and Logan had a herd of chocobos to relocate, having been a chocobo breeder. Thus, Logan turned to his father's aid, Flann. Flann had been a dragonslayer in Ishgard, one of many that guard the city-state from its aerial foes. With spear in hand, and fire in heart, Flann could overcome anything, or so he always thought. Logan had always been a disappointment to him. His son, whom he could teach great things opted to be a breeder instead. While Flann never directly stated it, Logan knew of this. With Flann came Juline, his wife who had been a shield maiden in Ishgard. Flann told Logan they would accompany them to La Noscea and then return, while he was a disappointment to Flann, he would do everything to protect his progeny. It was a harsh journey to La Noscea. Logan lost many chocobos those weeks they travelled, due to both malnutrition and apex predators that preyed the roads. In Lower La Noscea, the Syvians and Catherine set up their farm. It was here Catherine and Logan had their first progeny, whom they named James. Juline and Flann finally found serenity in La Noscea. While it’s not their natural habitat, they deemed it home; and stayed for longer than they intended. The Syvian farm prospered for many cycles to come and Catherine and Logan had their fair share of children. There was Ryan, Sharon, Hope, Denys, Peter, Owen and Lloyd. Then, there was little Nhyme, a petite four year old Keeper of the Moon Miqo’te abandoned by her progenitors, found amidst the chocobo chicks in the stables. The family took her in as one of their own; she was accepted with open arms. The farm in La Noscea was home to all Syvians, even little Nhyme Syvian. Nearly every sun the family brought in friends; it was never dull at the dinner table. Flann and Juline would share tales of Coerthas while Logan nodded in the back. Hope would inform everyone in the immediate area of her new ‘tunic’ she made. Lloyd would shower the entire family with irrelevant facts and Nhyme would babble on about a new flower that she had discovered, or a song she had made up to keep the chocobos happy, even giving the dinner table the 'pleasure' of a demonstration. When the Calamity struck, however, the family was hit badly. Though none died, the farm was left in cinders, burnt down to the ground. Only a few chocobos survived the ordeal. Naught but destruction and woes were wrought upon the family. It took moons to rebuilt, though they were not alone. With the help of their friends, they once again reconstructed the farm they loved so much. It never did feel like the home they once had, though. It felt different. Dreary. It was as though ghosts haunted the area. None felt save; not even Flann. With Catherine reaching her fifties, herself and Logan became no longer befit for manual labour and none knew better than Logan how to raise chocobos. They took the remainder of the chocobos and brought them with to Ul’dah, where the family opted to move to. Here, they all lived in the same estate. Though it was a bit too cozy, the family finally settled without further ado. Chapters of Jamie's history Reminiscing about happier days “Come hither, James,” Flann said, barely audible. The twelve year old nodded, and excitedly marched to his grandfather. Not a moment could Jamie divert his attention from the spear on Flann’s back. However, as he heard a dragon’s roar emanate from afar, his ears perked up and he looked around himself warily. He was not armed. What could he do? Run? Flann noticed Jamie’s cowardice and yanked at his right ear, “Shh, stay still,” the old man uttered. Flann and Jamie both wore white attires so as to easily blend in with their environment. Their camouflage seemed inadequate, however. The dragon roared once more before descending. It landed right in front of the old man and the teenager. It met eyes with Jamie; then with Flann. Without a thought, Jamie made way towards a tree he could hide behind. Unlike Jamie, Flann showed no fear. “Do not fret, for that monstrosity ought be dead,” Flann exclaimed. If it were reassuring? Probably not. Jamie quivered in fear and reminisced about happier days, already having convinced himself there’s naught he could do. He closed his eyes and rocked back and forth. Jamie recalled little of the ordeal, naught but him shrivelling into a ball of fear, and as he stood up when it went silent - finding his grandfather unscathed and victorious. Such a description was not for the dragon, however. It lay lifeless with rivulets of crimson liquid forming on its scales. “We ought to go, James – we mustn’t linger,” Flann said. Jamie nodded excitedly. That was the best advice he’d received that day. Without much thought, Jamie made way towards the nearest settlement, followed by his grandfather. Mission failed “Shh, they mustn’t hear us,” Jamie uttered, making for the room adjacent to their current, barely making any noises. Sharon followed suit, both were on their knees, keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings, ever so vigilant. Jamie and Sharon were nearing their objective. It was but a yalm away until they heard an oh-so-familiar voice echo through the premises. “Hiiiiii~!” The nine year old exclaimed, but three years younger than Jamie – and two years younger than Sharon. “Shut up, shut up, shut up, Hope,” Sharon said, with a hint of annoyance in her voice, to which Hope frowned. She was never able to hold grudges, or remain angry for longer than a second. Not Hope, the two older siblings always made fun of her, saying she would become the ‘Death-embracer’, but rather than embracing death itself, she would defeat the mightiest of foes with but a hug. Hope curled her lips up into the familiar everlasting, radiant smile. She skipped over to Sharon and pulled her into a hug. Immobilized, Sharon attempted to push the younger sibling off of her, to no avail. Jamie grinned; he sprung up to his feet and snatched the objective: the half empty cookie jar. They were no ordinary cookies, however, Lena made them. There was naught better than Lena’s ‘culinarian delights’. It was but a second later that the three children heard another voice echo through the farmhouse, this time less enthusiastic than the previous. “James Samwell Syvian, what do you think you are doing? Those are for the guests we’re receiving. No, none of that. Come on, the three of you – we’re going for a walk. And don’t let your parents catch word of this,” The seventy year old sounded very annoyed, though the three children knew she would regain her carefree personality in but a few moments. Jamie set the cookie jar back upon the counter with a puff of annoyance. Hope disentangled her arms from Sharon and skipped towards her grandmother; Jamie and Sharon followed suit. Mission failed. Affiliations and Known Associates Characteristics * Nicknames: Jay, Goldielocks, Blondie * Age: 24 ** Nameday: Seventh of the First Astral Moon * Gender: Male ** Sexuality: Bi-sexual ** Marital Status: In a relationship * Alignment: Neutral Good * Height: 184 cm * Weight: 78 kg * Body: Well-trained * Hair: Blonde, medium length * Eyes: Sky blue * Skin: Pale-ish * Clothing: Casual Likes * * * * * Dislikes * * * * * Areas of Expertise * Martial: * Crafting: * Other: Strengths * * * * * Weaknesses * * * * * Other Notes Religion Quirks Equipment Rumours The following rumours can be heard about NAME, predominantly in WHERE. (If your character has an opinion about her, feel free to add it here.) Common rumours * * * Uncommon rumours * * * Rare rumours * * What PCs are saying Known Haunts You might have run into or otherwise know NAME from: * * * * OOC Inspirations References Category:Character Pages Category:Active Member